


Just another smile.

by Candypanda



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: <3, Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu are Siblings, Akabane Karma is a Good Friend, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano isn't a little shit, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Attacks, Bloodlust, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Shiota Nagisa, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mention of Razors, Panic Attacks, Protective Akabane Karma, Protective Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom), Shiota Hiromi's Bad Parenting, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Shiro is a little fuck, Sorta nice big five, Yanagisawa can go die in a ditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candypanda/pseuds/Candypanda
Summary: “To say I ‘tolerate you’ is a vast overstatement.” Hiromi spat out coldly to her son (daughter to her),Nagisa Shiota, a fifteen-year-old boy, who goes to Kunugigaoka Junior-High a prestigious school for kids all over Japan though he was not that special since he was sent down to the lowest of the lows, 3-E, 'the end class' where students who fail to maintain the standards required to stay on the main campus, they were sent to an old shack that was made out of wood with a crazy high hike every day, was currently laying on the floor bleeding and bruised, all because he came home later than usual, he got stuck with a group project and since he was a kind-hearted person he'd offered to help his classmates carry the supplies out and back to the correct place in the storage room, he also stayed behind to help clean up the classroom since it was a mess after home-ec."I-I-I'm so-sorry mom, I-It won't hap-happen again.." Nagisa said finding the strength to apologize for his mistake.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Hara Sumire/Yoshida, Hazama Kirara/Terasaka Ryouma, Horibe Itona & Ritsu, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kataoka Megu & Yada Touka, Kimura Masayoshi/Okano Hinata, Kurahashi Hinano & Nakamura Rio, Nakamura Rio/Sugaya Sousuke, Okuda Manami/Takebayashi Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	1. Meeting an old friend.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun!" Sugino called out to the boy who was sweeping pieces of cloth that were on the floor, the bluenette looked up at his friend and smiled

"Oh hey Sugino-kun what's up" He questioned, now multitasking, he was sweeping the floor while looking at the boy in front of him,

"I was wondering if you could help me carry these boxes back to the storage room," Sugino said rubbing the back of his neck, 

"Since most of the guys have gone home, and they are pretty heavy so I don't wanna risk a girl getting hurt if she accidentally dropped it or something," he said pointing to the box filled with fabric and other materials, Nagisa smiled in return and turned to Hara,

"Hey, Hara-san, I hope you don't mind, but may you continue the rest of the cleaning on your own? I gotta help Sugino put the supplies away" 

Hara chuckles "No need to be so formal Nagisa-chan, sure I can handle it from here," she says taking the broom from him and Nagisa walks over to Sugino and picked up some of the boxes and they make their way to the storage room starting small conversations here and there,

When they were finished Nagisa walked over to his desk and started packing up, he picked up his phone and checked the time '5:27 pm' it read, Nagisa's face turned into a mortified expression, he grabbed his stuff and ran outside saying his goodbyes, he made it to the train station just in time, he got on the last train at the time and slumped down in an empty seat, he let out a sigh, 

_'I'm supposed to be home by 4:00 pm, mom's gonna kill me'_ He thought to himself, luck for him the train was practically empty as this time, usually if he did get a seat, he would give it away to either a kid, pregnant women, an elderly person or a disabled person, Nagisa was a selfless boy, he wouldn't care if he got hurt himself but rather would if other people did.

After about 5 minutes or so, he got off the train at his station and sprinted to his complex apartment, he let out a shaky breath when he was at the front door, he knocked on the door that read '25', soon the door opened with a very angry Hiromi standing in front of Nagisa, just as he was about to open his mouth for an explanation he was dragged inside by his hair causing the elastic bands to span and release his long blue locks.

He was then pushed against the wall as his head smashed painfully against it, Hiromi closed the front door and walked to him. 

"Nagisa dear. cARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU CAME HOME SO LATE?! YOU WERE BEING AN IDIOT WITH YOUR E-CLASS CLASSMATES RIGHT?!" She shouted making Nagisa shaker than already was, again when he was about to open his mouth for an explanation he was grabbed by the hair and forced to look in his mothers' eyes

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a beautiful girl like to you be out so late?!" she said making harsh contact with Nagisa's cheek leaving a burning sensation, Nagisa looked down, Hiromi pushed him down on the floor as she continued to 'discipline' him.

“To say I ‘tolerate you’ is a vast overstatement.” Hiromi spat out coldly to her son (daughter to her), 

Nagisa Shiota, a fifteen-year-old boy, who goes to Kunugigaoka Junior-High a prestigious school for kids all over Japan though he was not that special since he was sent down to the lowest of the lows, 3-E, 'the end class' where students who fail to maintain the standards required to stay on the main campus.

They were sent to an old shack that was made out of wood with a crazy high hike every day, was currently laying on the floor bleeding and bruised, all because he came home later than usual, he got stuck with a group project and since he was a kind-hearted person he'd offered to help his classmates carry the supplies out and back to the correct place in the storage room, he also stayed behind to help clean up the classroom since it was a mess after home-ec. 

"I-I-I'm so-sorry mom, I-It won't hap-happen again.." Nagisa said finding the strength to apologize for his mistake.

"Good, I'll make sure that it won't happen, now get up and get yourself cleaned this is not how I raised you," she said straightening her shirt that had gotten crinkled during her 'disciplining' session, with that, she walked away.

Nagisa sat up shakily bleeding from the side of his head, holding onto his stomach where he had been kicked, his arms also bleeding due to his mothers' sharp nails, he let out a breath before grabbing onto the wall to get up making sure he wouldn't leave any blood marks there, he made his way into his room closing the door behind him, Nagisa didn't even bother fixing himself up he sunk against the door hugging his knees, crying into them quietly. 

After about what seemed hours, Nagisa got up and went to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and got in after taking off his clothes, he whined at the burning sensation of his new marks but soon got used to it. He got out dried himself up and tied his hair into a simple ponytail and got dressed in a surprising large red turtle neck and some black pants to go under it, he blinked realizing the top wasn't his but belonged to one of his old friends, 

"---------" he muttered his name blushing at their memories, but smiled when he realized all the fun times they had together.

The bluenette let out a sigh, he bandaged himself up, he got into his bed and pulled out his laptop, he rested it on his thighs and clicks on his group chat, then moved his cursor over the button 'join call', soon all of his classmate's face filled the screen

"Oh, Nagisa!" Sugio said smiling

"You're finally here! took ya long enough" Nakamura adds, she eyes Nagisa's appearance, 

"Ohohoho~~ Who's top is that, cause it's sure not yours~" she adds catching she attention of the others, with that comment the bluenettes' face turns bright red, making Nakamura smirk

"ooooo so there is someone you like!~" Kurahashi adds in

"T-there is nothing! I-I just- brought a very large top" Nagisa looks away blushing

"Mmmm whatever you say~~" Nakamura hums,

"Alright now that everyone is here, should we start are homework sessi-" Isogai started

"WAIT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A HOMEWORK SESSION?!" Maehara and Okajima shout over him, Isogai and Kataoka sigh

"Yes, it's not my fault you weren't listening Hiroto-san," Isogai said realizing his mistake blushing

"OOOOOOOOO YOU'RE ALREADY ON FIRST NAME BASIS?!" Nakamura yelled, excited, then they heard a 'Keep it down Rio!' and the whole class burst into laughter, Nagisa smiled to himself, he liked it here, away from his mother and the stress of being perfect, 

"Welp the cats outta the bag now baby" Maehara adds leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head, Isogai blushed harder looking away 

"OMGOEHRG YOUR DATING?!" Okano and Kurahashi yelled in unison 

"Yea," Maehara said bluntly

"How are you so causal about this!?" Isogai questioned his face redder than they'd ever seen, that's when Nagisa let out a genuine laugh, no one ever heard him properly laughing it was always a giggle, a chuckle or a nervous laugh, the whole class looks at him, all of them blushing slightly, everyone in the class had a crush on him at some point, I mean who wouldn't he's just an amazing person, 

"W-Woah" Okajima spoke up and then Nagisa covered his mouth, and everyone whined

"Don't stop, your laugh is adorable!" Nakamura says

"I-I don't like my laugh" Nagisa admitted

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S DOWNRIGHT ADORABLE!" Practically the whole class shouted,

"H-how about we just continue with that we're supposed to do?" Nagisa tried moving away from the subject.

"Right!" Kataoka said clearing her throat, and they started doing their homework, if they were confused one of them asked and the whole class helped,

"Hey uh, Nakamura-san, Nagisa-kun what the definition of a relative pronoun in English again?" Sugaya asked rubbing his neck nervously,

"You didn't help me with art so I'm not helping you" Nakamura pouted turning away,

"You're so childish Nakamura-kun" Hayami added in her usual stoic voice.

"Oh! A relative pronoun is used to connect a clause or phrase to a **noun** or pronoun. The clause modifies or describes, the **noun**. The most common relative pronouns are who, whom, whose, which, and that," Nagisa said smiling, 

"Thanks!" Sugaya smiled back and for around 30 more minutes they did their homework in peace and the presence of their classmates,

"NAGISA!" Hiromi shouted making Nagisa flinch hard, 

"Yo bro you good? was that you mom??" Maehara asked concerned seeing Nagisa's reaction

"Y-yea, I-I'll be right back" Nagisa smiling and gets up walking out of his room, two major things he forgets to do were, close the door behind him and click mute on the chat, he raced down the stairs hoping he wouldn't be too late to meet his mother, he looks at her cooking the food,

"Y-yes Mom" Nagisa's stuttered in front of her not good, he bites his tongue when he realizes his mistake, 

"I'm sorry did you just stutter? That's not what a proper young lady should be doing, but since I am busy and I don't want visible bruises on your lovely body, I'll let it pass, set up the table and then leave we have guests coming over so don't you dare set foot outside your room" she ordered, and Nagisa only nodded. The second mistake, Hiromi stopped string the soup with the hot metal spoon and looked at him, 

"I didn't receive a proper answer, a second mistake you brat!" she shouts making him flinch, she turns off the stove and walks over to him with the burning hot metal spoon, she grabbed his hair again and pushed him onto the ground, Nagisa bit his lips from making a noise, just in case he manages to piss off Hiromi even more, Hiromi didn't waste a single second as slapped the spoon against Nagisa's upper arm burning the flesh giving him a second degree burn, he couldn't hold it in any longer he let out a scream

"M-MOM P-PLEASE I-I'M SORRY!!" He cries trying to get out of Hiromi's grip, though she only smirked to herself, 

"Then keep in line" she removed the metal spoon and walked back to the kitchen and washed the metal spoon before she carried on cooking, Nagisa shakily got up and used his now burned right arm to set up the table, it hurt like hell, he just wanted to go to his room and just cry and scream, he finished and ran upstairs he didn't even bother closing his computer as he sunk in front of the door sobbing hard...

**A while back on the call**

_Nagisa got up and walked out,_

_"Was that his mom?" Yoshida asked_

_"Probably, but let's continue" Isoagi added and they did, that was before they heard a loud bang and then Nagisa's scream_

_"W-what was that.." Okuda asked now scared_

_"I don't know, but it sounded like Nagisa, maybe he's hurt?" Nakamura added now also concerned_

_All of 3-E was worried surprising even Terasaka,_

_After a while they heard the door open Maehara was about to say something but then got silenced when they Nagisa crying hard,_

_'Something is definitely wrong' they all thought to themselves_

**Back to the present**

Nagisa got up sniffing, he went into his bathroom observing the burn, it was bad, how was he supposed to hide that in school? 

He questioned himself before starting to clean up his wounds, he bit his lips as he cleaned them to stop himself from screaming, after it was cleaning he put medication on it and then but more bandages on his arms, now his left and right arms were covered in bandages. 

Nagisa got out of the bathroom and then went back into the line of sight of his camera and put on a smile when he went to unmute himself he realized he never muted in the first place

"Nagisa-chan, we heard a bang and then screaming that sound like you are you oka-" Before Kataoka could finish her sentence the bluenette interrupted

"I-I'm fine! That bang was just me falling over and the scream was because I saw a spider, you know how I'm scared of them since I have Arachnophobia" he chuckles nervously, some of them brought it but others didn't

"Geez you scared us there Nagisa-kun" Kayano adds laughing, Nagisa smiled

"Sorry," He said,

It had been two hours since they decided to end the call since it was getting late, Nagisa didn't even realize that the guests had came in and even left, the bluenette falls backward hitting his pillows, he let out a sigh before deciding to go to sleep,

He woke up the next day in immense pain due to last night's incident, he got up and got ready, he decided to wear a long-sleeved shirt today even though it was boiling outside, so he decided to leave his jumper at home today, he went downstairs to see no breakfast on the table indicating that he wasn't going to get food for a week as a punishment he sighs picking his bag with no lunch in it and walked out,

He made his way to school, ignore the stinging pain in his right arm, He reached the top of the mountain heavily breathing, he walks in and flopped down in his seat immediately tired after that hike, he was like 30 minutes early to school, extremely tried as well, he puts his head down on the desk, after a couple of minutes he fell asleep since yesterday he barely got any.

He was being shaken awake by Koro-sensei, 

"Nagisa-kun I let you sleep through the first lesson because you were good at that but no more," he says and Nagisa's realizes that he was asleep for a WHOLE lesson, he looked around to see no one by himself and Koro-sensei

"Where is everyone?" he asked as Koro-sensei pointed outside to everyone training, Nagisa got up and ran outside right after he got changed, 

"Oh look sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Nakamura says laughing along with a few other classmates,

"Knock it off, guys!" Nagisa whined as he approached them, and just like that he was back to being with his classmates and stared training like everyone else, by the end of the lesson everyone was tried and heavily panting

"What's got you so down all of a sudden?" Nagisa asked as he walked alongside Sugino, 

"We have a quiz next lesson" He moans "we should just be allowed to go home after P.E" 

"gotta agree with that" Nagisa sighs, he looks up to see mesmerizing golden eyes staring at him from the top of the stairs as the person's crimson red hair flows in the wind

"K-karma?... You're back?"

"Nagisa, sup, been a while," they say looking down at the bluenette with a confused Sugino next to him,

Karma jumps down from the stairs walking past them to go great Koro-sensei, which hurt him, to say the least, Karma smirks

"So you're the glorious Koro-sensei everyone talks about?" He asks

"Ah Karma Akabane-kun, I understand your suspension ends today, but tardiness is a no-no," Koro-sensei says his face turning a dark purple with an X on it, but Karma just laughs it off, which makes Nagisa's heart flutter, he'd always felt this way for Karma even after they drifted apart, Nagisa really never knew why, but he thought that Karma got bored sharing his stage with a nobody, he wouldn't blame Karma, everyone felt the same way, even his own Mother

"I'm just getting used to the swing of things, and feel free to call me by my first name," he says putting his hand out for a shake, as Koro-sensei extents his tentacles to shake it, as soon as it comes in contact with Karma's hand his tentacles burst, as everyone gasps, Karma drops his milk carton and lunch forwards pulling a knife he'd hid in his sleeve to attack him but Koro-sensei dodges with ease

"Heh, so you _ **are**_ fast, and who would've thought these knives actually work, I just cut one up into pieces and stuck them on," he says smirking,

"Pretty elementary stuff chief, heh I'm surprised you fell for it~," He says as everyone was still in shock,

 _'He got him, He actually got him! that makes him the first'_ Nagisa thought to himself in amazement.

"I heard they call you "Koro-sensei" since your supposed to be unkillable," Karma says before leaning forward towards him

"No way you can be this big of a pushover~," Karma says smirking, as Korosensei's face turns bright red with veins popping out in angry,

"Psst hey, Nagisa, what is this Karma guy like?" Kayano asks 

"Well, uh we were in the same class together all our first and second year, but knowing Karma, he'll be ahead of the class in no time," Nagisa says forgetting he'd rambled on about Karma

"Huh? what does that mean?" Kayano questioned,

"He got suspended because he kept getting into fights, naturally the teachers couldn't handle him anymore so he got shipped here in E-class, but knives and blood are his passion, battle tactics, weaponry, sneak attacks and other things are all his domain, right now, he's the best outta us" Nagisa explains as the others listen still in shock, Karma stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks away 

'Stick around teach, I'll show you what it feels like to be Assassinated' Karma thinks to himself smirking, he turns his head up and meets glances with shining crystal eyes, he smiles making Nagisa blush and looking away, Karma grinned again

 _'This is gonna be a fun year~'_


	2. Nagisa's feelings

For the rest of the day, Karma was at it, he tried everything to try and kill Koro-sensei the entire day, but nothing worked, instead, Karma got a full day of a free salon treatment,

There he sat on the edge of the cliff on the tree growing sideways, biting his nail

'damn it nothing I tried seemed to work' Karma said as his thought process was interrupted by a certain bluenette

"Karma-kun, you need to calm down, we can do this together, he not like other teachers" Nagisa explained

"heh, not like other teachers, yeah your right"

_ "I'm with you a hundred percent Akabane, yea you have trouble listening to rules, but I support you as long as your in the right"  _

_ Karma smiled at the reassurance. _

_ "No way you cut it you're not in the right!" the teacher shouted _

_ "b-but sir-" Karma tried to explain _

_ "No buts, what you did was wrong! Sure you helped an E-class member good for you, but if this affects this boys' grade it's on me!" The teacher shouts now starting to annoy Karma, _

_ 'You never were with me in the first place were you' he thinks as he attacks the teacher in angry. _

"Tell me something Nagisa-kun, would it tik you off to die in a place where no one would find you?" Karma says staring right ahead of him, just as Nagisa was about to answer he got cut off by Koro-sensei coming in

"So how my star pupil now~ tried already?~" Koro-sensei teases, Karma standing up and smirks at him

"Say teach, would you risk your life to save another student?" Karma questioned purely out of curiosity.

"Why yes, what sort of teacher would I be If I didn't" Koro-sensei gave a straight forward answer, which made Karma's smirk grow wider, Nagisa knew he was cooking up something,

"Okay, cool" Karma says simply, he takes out his gun and starts leaning backward soon starting to fall off the cliff,

"So I can kill you," he says before starting to fall, 

"KARMA-KUN!" Nagisa shouts before running to the edge of the cliff panicking,

_ 'Heh the crap they say about your life flashing before your eyes really is true' he thinks to himself _

"Are you gonna swoop down to save me and get shot in the process or are you going to be the one who lets one of his students die?!" Karma says while pointing the gun to the sky waiting for Koro-sensei

_ 'well shit, I'm totally going to die'  _

Before Karma could hit the ground, he felt Koro-sensei tentacles around him, he tried getting up but was stuck down

"Is there anything these tentacles can't do?!" Karma asked pissed,

"hehe can't shoot me now can you" Koro-sensei teased moving around, 

"Oh and Karma-kun, just so you know no students die on my watch, try jumping off another cliff to test that theory," Koro-sensei says proudly, 

'Well damn, I can't kill him, at least not the teacher in him' Karma says accepting defeat, soon he and Koro-sensei made their way back up, and as soon as Koro-sensei put Karma down Karma was treated by a tight hug from the bluenette under him

"Don't ever scare me like that again Karma-kun!" Nagisa says on the verge of tears, the sudden contact from the shorter male sure made Karma blush, he simply hugged back ruffling his hair before pulling 

"Don't worry, I won't but that was my best bet" Karma says as he puts his hands behind his head

"Giving up that easily? Surely you can't be that big of a pushover~" Koro-sensei mimicked Karma which made him pop out veins but smirked

"Don't worry, I haven't given up kill you yet?" Karma said shoving his hands in his pockets and walked away, when he was out of sight Koro-sensei also disappeared, leaving Nagisa alone.

He let out a sigh, he looked down, wondering something

_ 'Would he really catch anyone?' _ Nagisa thought he really wanted to jump but didn't wanna be caught, he let out a sigh, 

_ 'There's no point _ ' Nagisa picked up his back and he started to walk home.

All-day his burn was itching against his skin, it hurt to even move it, but the worst thing was that they had mid-terms coming up so they were studying there assess off, Nagisa got in the train filled with people managing to find a stop in the corner to stand in, soon the train started and people were being pushed around, someone got pushed against Nagisa causing him to bump against the wall, he bit his lip hard since the bump caused his burn to hit against the wall, he really wanted to scream in pain but didn't, instead he let out a shaky breath.

Soon he reached his destination, he walked into his complex apartment and knocked against the door,

"Welcome home dear, I've made dinner come and eat it, and then we'll have a little talk," Hiromi said smiling but Nagisa knew what 'talks' meant, she was stressed out from work and would take it out on him, he would normally be ended up being locked in the guest room most of the night, Nagisa came in hesitantly, he took off his shoes and put them on the stand he walked to the table putting his bag down and pulling out the chair, he sat down and thanked his mother for the meal and began eating.

Soon he finished his meal and stood up picking his bag, he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch ready for his beating.

After an hour of getting hurt Nagisa got up, his whole body hurt, his somewhat healing burn decided to open up pouring blood all over the white floor, which pissed his mother off even more so much that she kicked her own son in the ribs and stepped on his back, surely something had to be broken by now, but it wasn't he got up and cleaned the patch of blood under him, he got up and walked to his room slowly, he opened the door to his plain, boring room, he didn't like it here but had to deal with it anyway.

Nagisa took off any old bandages and threw them in the bin next to his tidy desk, he put his bag down next to his chair and walked into the bathroom, while doing all of his he didn't even realize that he had tears rolling down his cheeks, he looks at himself in the mirror,

"Would she care if I died?" Nagisa said to no one, he took a deep breath and took out his first aid kit, and in the process, he found a box of razors he'd hid from everyone, even when Karma came over.

Nagisa took a deep breath before taking the small box out along with the first aid kit, he took out the razor and looked at it, then he remembered his mothers' harsh words, the main campus jerks bullying, and then his old "friend" Karma, he'd walked back in his life like nothing ever happened, when they first talk after drifting apart the first thing he wants to talk about is his notes on Koro-sensei, he didn't even bother asking if he's been alright,

Nagisa then looks up at himself, he smiles

"Gosh, I'm a goddamn mess," He says before taking out the razor and putting it on his wrist, he slowly cut his wrist biting his lip at the stinging sensation, 

_ 'I missed this feeling'  _

Nagisa then finds that he can't stop and keep bruising his left arm, soon enough he starts feeling light-headed mainly due to the blood loss, so he stops and looks at the pool of blood in his sink, he sighs and turns on the water and starts cleaning up, the sink and his arms, he reapplied the medication on his burn and bandaged it up, and then did the same thing with his left arm with the cuts, he washed it till the blood stopped and then but bandages on he looks at both of his arms,

Now both covered in bandages before pulling on his long-sleeved pajama shirt and put on his pajama and hoped in the bed, he then turned on his laptop and got on the call with his classmates again, they decided to do this every evening once everyone got home, for homework and other 3-E shenanigans, he smiled at some of them doing homework and then some fighting against each other, he didn't even notice Karma was there.

He then felt this window open that's when he froze, his head snapped towards the window and looked at the open window, 

"Hey guys- Q-question" Nagisa slowly turned to them

"Hmm?" Kurahashi hummed

"What do you do when your window opens suddenly and the only way to open it was from the inside?" He says

"That's very specific" Karma added

"W-well my window just opened," He said as the class fell silent 

"W-well uhm-" Nakamura couldn't finish her sentence because Nagisa got up and went to close the window

"ARE YOU DUMB?!" Most of his classmates shouted

"What I'm only closing it," He said closing it and walking back

"I'm sure the wind today is just powerful" Nagisa smiled

Again after an hour or so they decided to end the call, but before they did

"Nagisa can I wanna ask you out on a date," Karma said bluntly Nagisa face erupted red and his classmates laughed

"W-WHA?! I-ISN'T THAT W-WHAT L-LOVERS D-D-DO?!" He said starting to ramble on, 

"So? We can be lovers" Karma said leaning back on his chair as he smirked at Nagisa's reaction

Nagisa was just a blushing mess, 

"Damn Karma you broke him," Nakamura says laughing her ass off

"I didn't think you'd actually do it Akabane," Terasaka said impressed

Nagisa was snapped back to reality

"Huh? Do?" Maehara asked confused

"It was a dare because we were playing truth or dare and then he decided to join in so we gave him one" Muramatsu added 

Nagisa's heart sank, Sugino, Kayano, and Isogai looked at Nagisa with a horrified expression, they knew how much Nagisa actually liked Karma

"S-So you weren't being serious" Nagisa said he sounded like he was about to cry but only Sugino, Kayano, and Isogai noticed,

"Nope, I'm not into being in a relationship right now," Karma said putting his hands behind his head

"O-Oh I'm glad it was a joke" Nagisa put on a fake smile before ending his end of the call,

"Dude that was messed up!" Kayano speaks up

"Why? he didn't take it to heart did he," Yoshida says

"You all are idiots" Hazama added

"What are you telling me that he actually likes me?" Karma speaks up

"YES!" Sugino, Kayano, and Isogai all shout at him

Karma blinks and then he laughs, they all look at him in disbelief, 

"You think his feeling is a joke?!" Kayano says now angry

"Of course not! This is amazing I can tease him even more now, plus I never said I don't like him in that way I do, its just" Karma says now looking down,

"There's something about him I don't like," Karma says sighing

"But oh well, I guess, I mean Nagisa is cute" 

Nagisa fell backward on the bed tears rolling down his face, 

"I'm a joke to everyone" He whispers to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my glob, I never thought this story would start to get attention, but thank you so much for 13 kudos so far ^-^
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	3. New arrivals?

Nagisa wakes up to stinging pain in both of his arms, he sits up groaning, his whole body hurts, nothing new, every morning he woke up his whole body was aching, screaming in pain,

"Nagisa Hunny, Breakfast is ready!" Hiromi called out as Nagisa groaned getting up, he stumbled downstairs, he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Mother," he said sitting down,

"Nagisa." He looked over to her, her face was dark he flinched, 

"Who told you to sit down before me?" She said gripping onto the wooden spoon tightly, Nagisa quickly got up and bowed to her,

"I-I'm really sorry Mother!" Nagisa apologized, she turned off the stove and put the spoon down she walked over to Nagisa gripping his hair tightly.

"YOU MISTAKE OF A CHILD! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT MY LIFE WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE I MADE, THAT MISTAKE WAS YOU! IF YOU HAD BEEN BORN A GIRL I WOULD'VE RAISED YOU MUCH BETTER THAN THIS! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!!" She screamed causing Nagisa to flinch as he gripped onto his chest hard tears rolling down his face, then he felt it, his head being smashed hard into the wall, his vision was covered by black spots, he keeps himself from passing out, he makes eye contact with the floor,

"I-I-I'm really s-sorry Mother" Nagisa chocked on his own tears as he apologized for his said mistake,

"Go to school and strave you brat, you don't deserve what I do for you" she turned away and walked back to the stove putting away the plates she'd put out for Nagisa, as Nagisa walked back to his room hungry than ever, he walked into the bathroom and did his daily routine and walked out with fresh bandages on his arms and his uniform, he picked up his bag, he hadn't eaten since yesterday, he was about to fall over from hungry, everything in his body was just screaming in pain, 

He just shook it off, putting his mask on, 

**_'Just another day, Just another smile'_ **

* * *

Nagisa reached the top of the mountain, at this point he'd gotten used to climbing up it each morning, it was mainly thanks to Mr.K's training.

Nagisa pulled opened the door to reveal his classmates, he was known to be super early, but today somehow he was the last one there, 

"Morning Nagisa-Kun!" Kayano called out as she skipped over to Nagisa enclosing him in a big hug, he bit his lip trying not to groan or make any noise since she was leaning against his burn, he chuckled nervously

"Y-Yea M-Morning Kayano-chan" He smiles as he felt someone's arms wrap around his waist, he knew it wasn't Kayano since she pulled away looking at him holding in her laughter, the person who was currently leaned against his ear he could feel their lips against his right ear

"Morning Na-gi-sa-kun~" Karma whispered in an almost seductive voice, Nagisa's whole body just gave up as he just stood there blushing like an idiot, 

"Oh my god, you broke him Karma!" Nakamura nudged him smirking, Karma retrieved his hands to himself letting Nagisa go, 

"Hey, Nagisa-kun I really need to show you this new thing I found out!!" Sugino grabbed his left arm with the deep cuts, without thinking his body just reacted as he let out a high pitch whine, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him with only concern in their eyes, Nagisa panicked as he pulled his arm away, looking down at the floor, 

"A-Are you ok-" 

"I'm fine, I was just surprised," He says flashing a reassuring smile, but no one bought that answer, Nagisa smiled at Sugino

"What were you going to show me Sugino-kun?" He asked as Sugino snapped back into reality,

"Y-you know what n-never mind" Sugino smiles.

"Alright then" He walked to his seat and sat down, and soon enough Korosensei walked in with a **_woman_ _ **,** _**she has beautiful long blonde hair and glistening crystal blue eyes, she was all over Korosensei, everyone in the class deadpanned, 

"Oh my, your so adorable! those tiny beady eyes, those gelatinous joints ah~" She gushed her hands around Korosensei, as the class sweatdropped

 _'Don't fall for it Korosensei!'_ Okano thought to herself

 _'No women in the right mind would be into you!'_ Nakamura thought disgusted by the sight in front of them, 

Nagisa took out his little notepad and started writing down things,

 _'He looks like he really into her, so he has a face for everything, so whats the face for hot and bothered'_ Nagisa thinks to himself as he looked up at the bright pink Korosensei while he was starting into the women boobs, 

'Huh, so he blushes like a human,' he writes all of his down as well as, 

_**'Weakness 5: boobs'**_

Karasuma cleared his throat,

"Meet the new addition to the E-Class facility," He said with an emotionless face.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Irina Jelavic! But you can call me Miss Irina!" She says brightly, 

* * *

Lunchtime was a pain, Nagisa was sat outside staring at his other classmates playing assassination soccer, Karma snuck behind sitting next to him, 

"So, where is your lunch?" Karma said sipping on his strawberry milk

"I-I already ate it" Nagisa lies smiling, 

"Mkay then, wanna join?" he said pointing to the people playing the game

"Sure" Nagisa got up and Karma behind him they both made their way down to join them and soon started getting the hang of things, 

"Pass and kill!" Karma kicked the ball to Korosensei as he aimed his gun at him but only missed

"Pass! and KILL!" Maehara lunged forward trying to stab right after kicking the ball but only missing yet again, after a while of this they heard a similar feminine voice, 

"YoooHoo~~ Hope I'm not interrupting anything darling" Miss Irina called out running towards them, she clung onto him shaking herself making her boobs jiggle once in a while,

"Mr. Karasuma tells me that you can go Mach 20!" She beams excitedly, as Korosensei's face turns pick again, he lets out a nervous chuckle

"Hehe, He might have exaggerated just a tab bit" 

_'if that were the case, then surely you wouldn't be alive right now.'_ Isogai sweatdrops. 

"I was wondering if you get me Vietnamese tea!" She beams, Korosensei's smile widens as he nodes vigorously, 

"Of course mon sheir!" Korosensei launched himself up and flew into the sky, as the bell rang,

"Well that's the bell Miss Irina, we should get to class" Isogai commented, suddenly the mood around them darkened

"Sure whatever," Irina said in a cold, monotonous voice "Do whatever you like, but teacher needs peace and quiet so make it a study hall," She said lighting her cigarette 

She blows out smoke, "And another thing, let's all agree not to call me 'Miss' when the octopus isn't around, oh and we're differently not on first-name basis so drop it, but when he is around call me 'Miss-Jelavic" she announced, there was silence until _**someone**_ decided to break the thick tension like a warm knife through tofu, 

"Heh, so what's your game Miss Jelabitch," Karma says with a smug look on his face, causing other students to giggle at the nickname,

"NO NICKNAME!" She shouted back annoyed,

Karma's smirk only grew wider

"We got ourselves a real pro here, just a word of warning from those who've been playing at odds" He lifted his chin smirking "You're not going kill the octopus without help" he warned but Irina smirked back

"Please sweetheart, your just saplings, adults have their own way of doing things, take note" It was like something clicked to her after that sentence, she turned to face Nagisa with those piercing crystal eyes resulting in him finching at the eye contact, he never really made eye contact with anyone so he simply looked down, that was until she announced

"Speaking of which, you're Nagisa Shiota right?" Nagisa looked at her once again since his name was called out, she walked closer to him, too close for personal liking, she planted her hands on either side of Nagisa's face before leaning down and planting a kiss,

Nagisa's eyes widened at the feeling, he realized that was his first kiss, everyone in the class looked shocked and some of the guys just plain jealous, but for some reason, Karma felt his heart drop

'What the hell was that feeling just now?' He thought to himself while looking at the struggling Nagisa who was brought down to his knees once the blonde bitch (in the words of Karma) pulled away, Nagisa was a blushing mess, she pulled him close

"Do me a fav and show me what you got on him~ Grab your little notebook and meet me in the facility lounge in 10 mintues~" " She says before basically throwing Nagisa aside, Nagisa fell to the floor his knees weaker than ever, She turned to the class

"That goes for any of your snot-nosed brats, if you got notes don't be shy and come share with me, if your useful I'll let you go home and let these gentlemen stand-in for you" She smirked looking at Karma directly, "This is what separates the pros from the amateurs kids~"

She sashayed away leaving everyone there, everyone basically ran to Nagisa, Kayano pulled him close while vigorously rubbing his lip, Nagisa smiled nervously before asking her to stop, that's when Karma kneeled in front of him, he was staring right into Nagisa's soul, which none the less scared him, to say the least,

Karma leaned closer connecting their lips, without a second thought Karma pushed in his tongue he moved around like a pro, he probably had gotten more hits than Irina did on him, everything happened so fast Nagisa couldn't process any of it, so instead he decided that passing out was the best option and so he did. 

Karma pulled away smirking as he held Nagisa's unconscious body against his chest, 

"Well that'll differently clear out the taste of that horrendous bitch" The red-head spat out coldly, everyone started at him in surprise

"DON'T TELL ME WERE YOU JEALOUS THAT SHE GOT HIS FIRST KISS?!" Nakamura yelled fangirling

"LIKE HELL I WOULD BE JEALOUS OF THAT STUPID BITCH!" Karma yelled back annoyed but Nakamura counted jumped around fangirling soon joined by other girls from the class.

'This was going to be an interesting year' Karmasuma sighs, he'd watched the whole thing from afar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IHGEWSDIV $ESGHER IDD  
> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND VIEWS (*insert crying with joy and love heart emojis*)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ^-^ 💕


End file.
